


And a puppy makes three

by CustardCreamies, Robothead



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: How little grumpy Labrador puppy Grace became a part of Sebastian and Kimi's lives.





	And a puppy makes three

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collab between me and Robothead. A mixture of our RPs plus some fic written by me. It tells of how little Grace became a part of Sebastian and Kimi's lives and also how they got their own home in Finland.

Sebastian lies awake one night, as tired as he is from the long night he had had with Kimi, he just can't seem to settle down enough to sleep.

He sighs, carefully untangling himself from Kimi. Maybe a walk would help.

The movement wakes Kimi who groans. “Sebby...”

Sebastian closes his eyes briefly. "Right here Kimi."

Kimi sits up and yawns, ruffling his hair. “Why are you up?”

Sebastian shrugs. "Can't sleep."

“Why?” He asks softly, rubbing his eyes and switching on the light.

"There's too much going on in my head." Sebastian shrugs again.

“Talk to me.” Kimi says bluntly.

Sebastian crawls back to him, hiding his face in his chest. "Just... this whole mess of the season"

Kimi feels his heart twist and he rubs his back gently, kissing his head softly.

"And then once you're awake and worrying everything decides it wants your attention right that moment so all my worries decided to line up and haunt me one by one." Sebastian continues, now he's started talking he just spits everything out.

“Then tell me them.” Kimi presses reassuring kisses to his face.

"Like. Everyone keeps talking about Ricciardo taking your place. Even Mau. And I don't want that. Not again." Sebastian says softly, pressing even closer.

Kimi is silent for a second and just continues to rub his back. “You do realise that all of it is bullshit right?”

"But what if there's truth in it as well? Mau likes to be unpredictable, he will just ignore how I feel about it." Sebastian sighs, feeling a headache come up.

Kimi sighs deeply and he sits up, pulling Sebastian against his chest. “As much as I’d hate to say this...but maybe after next year I should retire.”

Sebastian tenses up completely. "No."

“Will you please listen to me?” Kimi suddenly snaps.

Sebastian flinches, lowering his eyes and nodding.

Kimi hugs him gently in apology and presses his nose to his hair. “If I did that, we could have peace. I can work with my team and we can be together.”

"Only we would barely be together." Sebastian says quietly, carefully.

“So sure of that?” Kimi asks. “It wouldn’t be like when I was rallying. I’d still come with you, just not at the track.”

"What would you even do. You love racing." Sebastian murmurs.

“Become your number one fan.” Kimi smirks at him.

A tiny smile appears on Sebastian's face but then it's gone again. His head is pounding and this really hasn't calmed him down at all.

Kimi sighs. “Get your coat.” He moves out of the bed.

Sebastian looks at him confused.

“We will go for a walk.” Kimi tells him.

Sebastian quietly gets out of bed, pulling on something warm and grabbing his coat. "Maybe I'll retire with you.." he suggests softly.

“And what would you do?” Kimi asks, handing him a scarf.

"Stay with you?" Sebastian asks softly.

“Have our own home in Finland?” Kimi grins opening the door.

Sebastian nods a bit too eagerly.

“Maybe a dog or something. A place of our own, away from people.” Kimi continues.

Sebastian looks at him awed as they walk. "Please."

“Nestled in the trees. Going for walks for hours. Never leaving the bed.” Kimi grins.

Sebastian stops walking, eyes a bit teary and heart hammering. "I want that. I want all of that."

“Then we will have it.” Kimi grins at him.

Sebastian sniffs quietly.

Kimi turns to face him and kisses him softly. “It’s yours if you want it.”

Sebastian fists his hands in his coat. "I want it Kimi."

“So do I.” He nuzzles his nose. “What do you say? One last hurrah?”

Sebastian nods, pressing close to him.

Kimi kisses him softly and then leads him back to the hotel.

Sebastian lets him lead him. Lost in his thoughts again but these are happier. Imagining their life together.

Kimi gets them back to their room and makes him some hot chocolate, hoping to settle him down.

Sebastian settles on the bed again, all the pillows piled up against the headboard and leaning into them, waiting for Kimi. He's still a little subdued but he feels better. Lighter.

Kimi hands him the drink and settles next to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Sebastian thanks him softly, leaning against him and sipping his drinks slowly, warming up.

Kimi’s eyes begin to close softly and he lets out a soft yawn.

Sebastian feels a little guilty, having woken him up. But he had needed this. Needed Kimi. "Sleep. I'll just finish this and go to sleep as well." He says softly.

“I want to make sure you sleep.” Is Kimi’s reply.

Sebastian doesn't argue, just pressing closer to him and finishing his drink quickly.

Kimi nods at him and pulls them down so Sebastian is resting against his chest, over his heart.

Sebastian sighs, pressing his ear against his heart. "Can't wait to have our home.." he mumbles, eyes getting heavy.

“Me too.” Kimi says softly, sleepily. Running a hand over his curls.

Sebastian murmurs softly, snuggling up to him.

Kimi kisses his head and then turns out the light.

Sebastian begins falling into a deep sleep and soon Kimi is following him.

* * *

Kimi lies awake one night and glances at a sleeping Sebastian next to him. It had been a rough month for the both of them. For Sebastian losing the Championship had been awful and had made his confidence slip slightly.

Kimi had been at his side through it all and now that it was nearing the end of the season, Kimi believed he could make Sebastian happy again.

Recently their talks had started to turn to their future again. Of the home they wanted to buy in Finland and of the dog they wanted to share their home. At the moment this dream felt unreachable, but it was something that kept them going. They were going to do it. Retire and have their own life away from the sport.

Kimi knew they couldn’t buy the house right now, but he knew he could get the dog.

Kimi knew that one of his mate’s dogs had just had a litter of ten puppies and that he was looking to give them new homes.

Kimi retrieves his phone and scans through his contacts, finding the number he needs and sending a text.

He gets an answer almost straight away and Kimi smiles to himself. It was one thing he could do for Sebastian right now. Plus a puppy would be good for him, something with the same boundless energy as him.

Kimi puts his phone away and snuggles into Sebastian again, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

That week Kimi makes the trip up to his friend’s alone. The pups were only a month old and Kimi was told he could at least pick a pup for Sebastian and then take it home once it reached 13 weeks old.

Kimi is lead into the house and towards a flat box in the corner of the room where a labrador was busy feeding ten hungry puppies.

Kimi instantly coos at the sight and kneels down near the box, watching as the puppies scrambled all over each other and made soft happy gulping noises as they fed. Their little tails were wagging enthusiastically and they were wearing collars of different colours. Kimi was told this was to make sure none of the pups got mixed up.

As Kimi watched, one of the little puppies in a purple collar stopped feeding and then walked away on unsteady little legs until she fell promptly onto her side and went asleep where she had fallen.

Kimi snorts softly at her and looks up at his friend. “Too much milk?”

“Puppy food coma.” The man nods with a grin.

Kimi turns back to the puppy and motions to her. “Can I hold her?”

The man nods and gingerly reached into the box to take out the sleeping puppy and hand her to Kimi.

Kimi instantly cradles her like you would do a baby and the little puppy gives him a soft huff of annoyance, she had been napping happily when this human arrived.

Kimi laughs softly. “Little grumpy girl?”

The puppy whines softly, calling for her mother and Kimi gently places her back in the box, smiling happily.

“Like her?” Kimi’s friend asks and Kimi nods gently.

“Then she’s yours. You can pick her up in two months time.”

Kimi beams happily at him. “She’s perfect. Thank you.”

* * *

A few weeks pass and Kimi keeps the little puppy a secret from Sebastian. The German had no clue about his surprise and Kimi couldn’t wait for Sebastian to have her.

Sebastian had been way too quiet recently and Kimi wished he could do more for him.

One night Sebastian starts to whimper in his sleep. He’s dreaming. He's back at the track and everyone's laughing at him.

Kimi is instantly awake and he mumbles sleepily. “Sebby?”

Sebastian shuffles restlessly, whining.

“Sebby? Ssssh come on wake up.” Kimi nudges him gently.

Sebastian wakes up with a gasp, eyes wet.

Kimi wraps him into his arms. “Ssssh just a bad dream Kutla.”

"E-everyone w-was laughing a-at me." Sebastian stutters out.

“Oh Sebby.” Kimi hugs him tightly.

Sebastian burrows into him. "I don't want to race anymore."

Kimi frowns and tips Sebastian’s face up to his. “So you’re going to give up? Over this?”

Sebastian looks at him sadly.

“You are not giving up. You hear me? You raced your heart out out there. Lewis couldn’t even pass those cars and you were flying. You are more of a champion then he is, understood? You are not giving up.”

Sebastian nods, never ever wanting to disappoint Kimi.

“You are amazing and wonderful and you’re not giving up on me yet.” Kimi says sternly.

"I'm not." Sebastian agrees, gazing at him a little awed at the ferocity of his words.

Kimi presses gentle kisses over his face. “Never ever.”

"Never." Sebastian repeats, leaning into the kisses.

Kimi presses one last kiss to his head, nuzzling him.

Sebastian pushes his hands under his shirt, feeling his warm skin, making him relax.

Kimi smiles softly, continuing his affection.

Sebastian pushes a little so he lays on his back, crawling on top of him so he's laying between his legs and resting his head on his chest, over his heart.

Kimi presses kisses to his head, wrapping an arm around him.

Sebastian relaxes again, sighing contently.

Kimi nuzzles him gently. Sighing softly.

Sebastian slowly falls back asleep, melting into Kimi.

Kimi smiles softly pressing his nose in his hair and drifting off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Sebastian softly nuzzles Kimi, kissing his neck and trying to wake him up gently.

Kimi makes a soft grumpy sound and buries his face in the pillows. Not wanting to wake up yet.

Sebastian sighs, flopping down on top of him. Awake and bored.

“You are a child.” Kimi mumbles into the pillows.

Sebastian nods seriously.

Kimi sighs and sits up reluctantly. Yawning.

Sebastian sits in his lap, wanting his attention.

Kimi scowls at him But it’s not angry. “You’d better make it worthwhile getting up right now.”

Sebastian lifts a brow. "Oh I can."

“Yeah?” Kimi asks.

Sebastian nods, biting his lip.

Kimi rubs his sides gently.

Sebastian leans in slowly, eyes flicking to his. "Let's forget everything but eachothers name."

“Hmmmm sounds like a plan.” Kimi’s eyes are dark.

Sebastian grins, pushing the blankets away. "Thought you would like it……..”

* * *

Afterwards, Kimi catches his breath, glancing at Sebastian. “That was the best plan.”

Sebastian grins lazily at him.

Kimi kisses his head.

Sebastian isn't even sure he knows how to drive a car right now he's so blissed out.

“Happy?” Kimi mumbles to him, reaching for his hand.

Sebastian just hums, squeezing his hand.

Kimi grins softly, sighing softly.

"I'm now even more sure about retiring after next season to be with you." Sebastian mutters.

“Ah yes our house in Finland.” Kimi says softly.

Sebastian looks at him. "Do you still want that?"

“Would it surprise you that I’ve already looked for places?” Kimi asks.

"It would make me very happy." Sebastian replies.

“Then I have already looked.” He replies.

Sebastian looks at him curiously. "And have you found something?"

“Maybe.” He replies.

"Do I get to see it?" Sebastian grins.

Kimi nods and sits up a little, reaching for his laptop.

Sebastian leans against his side, chin on his shoulder.

Kimi loads up a page where an advertisement shows a small cottage in the middle of the woods.

Sebastian holds his breath as they click through the pictures. He loves it.

“Like it?” Kimi asks him softly.

"Love it." He breathes out.

“So do I.” Kimi smiles warmly.

Sebastian looks at him, excitement and love in his eyes. "So.."

“Thinking of making an offer?” Kimi asks.

Sebastian nods, biting his lip.

“I’ll arrange something.” Kimi promises.

Sebastian presses a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." He looks at the screen again. "Our home.."

“Yes.” Kimi nods gently.

Sebastian looks at him, eyes shining.

Kimi kisses him gently. “I’ll contact them.”

Sebastian kisses him back softly. "Please."

Kimi nods and grabs his phone.

Sebastian leans his head against his shoulder again, gazing at the screen as Kimi calls.

Kimi ends the call and sighs. “They’ve already had an offer.”

"We'll offer more." Sebastian says immediately.

“I managed to convince them to let us take a look and make a bigger offer.” He replies.

"When can we check it out?" Sebastian asks.

“We have a viewing next week.” Kimi replies.

Sebastian nods, thrumming with excitement.

* * *

That week they’re looking around the cottage.

Sebastian looks around in wonder, touching everything.

Kimi watches him with a smile.

Sebastian turns around. "I want it."

Kimi is talking to the estate agent and after a few minutes a deal is made.

Sebastian bounces over to Kimi. "Did we get it?"

“No.” Kimi sighs sadly, not looking at him.

"No?" Sebastian's face falls.

“No.” He shakes his head.

Sebastian sighs sadly. "That's okay. We'll find.. something."

“Yeah.” Kimi nods; his lip twitching.

Sebastian is pouting too hard to notice.

Kimi wordlessly hands him the contract.

Sebastian takes it, eyes going wide. He hits Kimi's chest with the back of his hand. "Kimi!"

Kimi grins at him, happy and excited.

Sebastian wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him happily.

Kimi kisses him back wordlessly.

"Our home." Sebastian mumbles against his lips.

“Ours” Kimi whispers softly.

Sebastian hugs him tightly. "When can we move in?" He asks excitedly.

“In a few weeks.” He grins.

"I cannot wait." Sebastian sighs happily.

“Me neither.” He replies.

Sebastian kisses him softly. "Thank you. I love you so much." He mutters against his lips.

I love you too.” Kimi replies softly.

Sebastian pulls back, looking around. "So we can move in in winter break. Make it our own. And then when the season is over.."

“Yes.” Kimi nods, grinning excitedly.

Sebastian looks at him. Feeling a little overwhelmed by how happy he is. He's genuinely the happiest he's ever been.

Kimi smiles softly at him, kissing his head.

They walk outside to their car and get in. "You know. I love racing. I'm good at it. But knowing this is waiting for me? A life with you in our own little place of the world? I'd give up anything for that." Sebastian says softly.

Kimi smiles warmly at him, silently taking his hand. “Me too.” He whispers softly.

* * *

The move in date is soon confirmed and the night before they’re set to leave Kimi gets a text telling him the puppy is ready to go home with him.

So Kimi disappears for a little while and collects the tiny puppy before heading back to the hotel room with her.

She looks around with interest and is quite bright eyed and happy. Kimi is instantly in love with her.

He places a ribbon on her collar and places her inside a box with holes so she could breathe.

She’s quite grumpy about being put into the box but he places treats inside the box for her.

He then goes to collect Sebastian to show him his present.

* * *

“I...uh...got you a present.” Kimi murmurs.

"A present?" Sebastian's eyes light up.

Kimi grins and nods, grabbing a tie he gently covers Sebastian’s eyes and leads him into the main room.

Sebastian grins dirtily. "I'm liking where this is going."

“This is not what you think it is.” Kimi snorts softly as he stands him near the coffee table.

Sebastian whines softly, pouting.

“Oh well. If you’re going to pout like that then maybe you don’t get your gift.” Kimi replies.

"Kimi!" Sebastian whines.

“Fine!” Kimi takes the tie away from his eyes and there’s a large box on the coffee table. A large moving box.

Sebastian whips his head from the box to Kimi and back again. "What is that?”

Kimi is beaming and motions for him to remove the lid.

Sebastian does so cautiously, gasping loudly. "Kimi!"

The puppy pops its head out of the box, almost falling off of the table.

Sebastian quickly picks it up, cooing at it.

Kimi grins at him. “Like her?”

Sebastian doesn't hear him, all his attention on the puppy in his arms.

Kimi chuckles softly and moves to go and pack, knowing he won’t have any attention for ages.

"Who' a good..." Sebastian quickly checks. "...girl? Yes you are. Yes you are!" He coos at the puppy, cuddling her.

Kimi scoffs and goes and sorts out their packing because it’s obvious now Sebastian isn’t going to do it.

 "Kimi!? Are we taking your jet? I am not putting her in some cage in a plane where I cannot see her!" Sebastian tells him.

“We’re taking the jet!” He calls back.

"You're staying with daddy. Yes you are!" He chuckles as the puppy licks his face.

Kimi looks at him and an idea pops into his head. He quietly leaves the room, wondering if Sebastian will even notice.

"Let's go see how far daddy is with the packing." Sebastian tells the puppy, walking into the other room. "Kimi?"

Kimi pokes his head into the room. “Ah you noticed.” He grins.

Sebastian looks at him weirdly. "Of course I noticed."

“The bags are packed.” Kimi says with a nod.

"Thank you Liebe. Wait. How are we even doing this?" He asks confused.

“Doing what?” He frowns at him.

Sebastian holds the puppy up as explanation, smirking as it licks Kimi's face.

“I’ve got a friend who can look after her at race weekends.” Kimi nods.

Sebastian hugs the wriggling puppy close. "Is she trustworthy?" He asks, suspicious.

“Oh my god Seb she will be fine.” Kimi says.

"Just making sure." He says. "We ready to go? Hey did you buy her stuff yet or van we go do that in Finland? Oh! She needs a leash. And bowl. And a bed. Oh oh! And a name! What are we naming her Kimi??" He's back to being hyperactive amd excited again.

Kimi looks at him. “She’s fully jabbed, her stuff will be sent over to the house and her name is Grace.” He rattles the points off of his fingers. He had thought of the name when he was carrying her to the hotel. He fetches the collar and lead laying on the table. “She’s also housetrained thankfully.”

"We're going to the house?" Is the only thing Sebastian picks up on.

“No we’re going to Italy.” Kimi rolls his eyes. “That was where we were going, remember?”

Sebastian beams happily at him. They’re actually doing this. Going to their new home.

It was the start of a new chapter for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
